pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Beady Long Legs
Beady Long Legs is an enemy in the Pikmin games. It first appears as a miniboss in Pikmin 1, where it is found in The Forest Navel (in which it protects the Guard Satellite ship part), and again in The Final Trial in Challenge Mode. The only attack it has is stomping around, but its large feet make this more dangerous than it sounds. When defeated, it crumbles into dust that disintegrates after its belongings explode from its orbular torso. In the second game, it gains a brownish tone to its body, while in the first one it is just yellow. This spindly beast reappears in Pikmin 2 as a far more common miniboss, and with much less health, slower movements, and different cries. One appears on Sublevel 5 of the Citadel of Spiders, where it drops a key which unlocks Challenge Mode, one on Sublevel 14 of the Hole of Heroes, one in the Twilight Garden in Challenge Mode, and one that can be found in front of the landing site in the Perplexing Pool after day 30. Killing it here yields 20 small "1" pellets. Ship Log "This creature is so large, it would tower over the Dolphin. All the Pikmin can do is cling to its feet and try to slow it down. Its large round torso is its sole weak point - since yellow Pikmin fly highest, they should be most effective against it." How to kill Pikmin The best method to defeat this monster is to wait until it lowers its body and quickly toss Pikmin onto it, then calling them back before it shakes them off. Three to seven Yellow Pikmin are ideal since they can be thrown higher, thus they can reach the head without having to wait for the enemy to lower it. A smaller group of Pikmin is usually better than an entire army because it reduces the group's overall size as a target. A more challenging way to defeat the Beady Long Legs is to kill it by throwing Purple Pikmin at its knees. This is also achievable with a larger number of any Pikmin, but much more time-consuming. Captains Even when petrified, its body is suspended too high for captains to reach. Glitch In Pikmin 1, there is a rare and dangerous glitch that causes Beady Long Legs to leave its arena. This glitch is most likely to happen when you leave the arena without killing it. Pikmin and/or Olimar have to be left at the gate to the small arena. The creature will then try to attack these, possibly leaving the arena. Once outside of the barriers, it will continue to pursue you. If you now run to the island where the Libra is, the enemy may fall into the abyss bellow, causing the game to crash (the game will also crash if you do not kill it after it leaves the arena after a certain amount of time). If one wishes to attempt this glitch, the best place to do it without receiving any consequences is The Final Trial in challenge mode. Go to the arena in the back of the level and try this glitch on the Beady Long Legs in the arena. If you fart on it it will fire it lazar Trivia *The Beady Long Legs is shown during the last few seconds of a beta trailer of Pikmin. Here, the creature appears to be taller and have a reddish tint to its skin, as well as being in an outside area similar to the Forest of Hope. Category: Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category: Bosses